Ezekiel Mayfair
|name=Ezekiel Mayfair/Asger Thorson |sex=Male |species= |dob=04th |mob=6 |yob=0300 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Ancient Norse Lands. |height=6'2" |build=Athletic |hair=Raven Black |eyes=Ocean Blue |skin=Caucasian |actor=Joe Manganiello |music= }}Overview= Ezekiel's true name is Asger Thorson--son of the Norse God of Thunder and Strength, Thor. He's is known by many names. The mortal name he chose for himself is Ezekiel Mayfair. But of course, those are just two of the names he is known by. He's known as "Third," for being the Third son of Thor, his brothers being Magni and Modi, the gods of strength and bravery respectively. He's known as giant-feller, for his slaying of 1,000 jotuns on the barren ice-realm of Jotunheim. He's called Storm-Heir, for he is the son of Thor, and perhaps the only one of his sons who inherently received his power over the storm. Personality Ezekiel is, up front, a caring and compassionate person. He is generally quite selfless, always willing to help someone who is in need in order to do the right thing. However...on the inside, he's like a wild beast. Filled with rage, bloodlust, and wrath...to the point of insanity. He always keeps his word and he never walks the path of evil. However...due to this, he can also be a bit of a loner. Due to his curse and his time spent in purgatory, he's become afflicted with serious depression and even suicidal thoughts and actions. He wants the pain to end, above all else. But alas, he keeps going, if only for the hope of a better tomorrow. |-| Sheet= Son of Thunder In times of life-ending distress or sheer, unfathomable rage, Ezekiel can dig deep within himself, and temporarily unlock his potential to be a full-fledged diety. When he awakens, he receives the full power of the sky, the kind that would make his father proud. It lasts for ony a few moments, but Ezekiel could call down thunder, create tornadic winds, and bring the lightning in ways not thought possible..and not only that, his physical strength matches that of Thor himself during those few minutes. After such a task though, Ezekiel is usually left exhausted. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Asger Thorson is the son of the Norse God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, and of a mortal woman. Born in the ancient times of the Nords, when Vikings still roamed in their raiding fury. He grew up in a quiet life, but lived with his mother. Nevertheless, it didn't take a whole lot for anyone to notice that he was born to be a warrior. While he was 'normal' until he was but 12 years old, his more godly qualities began to show. If he was angry, it would thunderstorm, he was supernaturally strong, and he had his father's love for combat...and soon enough? He'd meet his father. Finding an extreme amount of similarities between him and his father (aside from apparent love of cruel combat for the sake of combat), He was quickly introduced to his brothers, Magni and Modi, and soon enough they trained together! and over the span of centuries He became a feared warrior, who's skill was perhaps equal to that of the Thunderer himself! He was gifted the bloodsword, Tyrfing, and through strength of virtue he was blessed with worthiness of Mjolnir, with only having to call upon his father's name for use of the incredible hammer. He performed many great deeds. Including the once-repelling of the powerful demon Abaddon, the slaying of 1,000 Jotuns, killing a demon 'god', Knocking down the World Serpent, and lifting the fallen Hrungnir off of his father with the help of Magni. However, in wrath of a future of endless suffering by a particular Mimir (smartest man alive in Norse mythos), Asger stole one of his eyes and cast it off a mountaintop. In anger, Odin sealed Asger in Helheim (Purgatory/Hell), to be trapped there for centuries...while also cursing him of undeath. As such, Asger lived, died, and repeated. Managing to fend off great hosts of demons at a time while falling deeper into madness and battle rage. So much time was lost that he's not quite certain how long he was actually there....but eventually, after many events caused the great powers to shift, Asger managed to escape. Now in the modern world, He's taken the name Ezekiel Mayfair, though he knows that people have forgotten the Old Gods. The name Asger Thorson is lost and forgotten to time...but the old ones still remember. Demons and other dark forces know his name. He's the godslayer, giant-feller, Third, Storm Heir, Storm caller... but now, he must find his own path. But what path will this demigod find? Who can say. But what he knows he must do is fulfill his calling: Hunting down the dark forces that continue to plague the world. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character